Truth Or Dare
by Daejae24
Summary: Karena permainan bodoh bernama "Truth Or Dare" ini, seorang Yoo Youngjae harusssss... Hmm mending langsung baca dehh:D. Its Daejae Fanfiction. Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Banghim/Jonglo/BAP/YAOI/SAM/


**Truth Or Dare**

 **Summary :**

Karena permainan bodoh bernama "Truth Or Dare" ini, seorang Yoo Youngjae harusssss... Hmm mending langsung baca dehh:D. Its Daejae Fanfiction. Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Banghim/Jonglo/BAP/YAOI/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

 **Oneshoot**

 **M !**

 **/Romance/** **Fluff/Smut/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Pagi yang sangat cerah serta segar seperti biasanya dinegeri Ginseng ini.

Ya seperti biasa. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa nanti malam bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae. Yap, pemuda manis ini yang sedang menunggu bus nya datang, untuk mengantarnya ke tempat ia menimba ilmu sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Youngjae baru saja menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas Seoul, jurusan kedokteran.

"Yak!"

Saat Youngjae asyik melamun ditemani oleh irama lagu yang keluar dari earphonenya melalui telinganya, tiba-tiba saja pria tampan cenderung cantik ini duduk disebelahnya, dan menyenggol bahu kanan pemuda manis ini dengan bahu kirinya.

Youngjae mendengus."apa sih hyung?" ujar Youngjae sambil melepaskan eorphone yang terpasang ditelinganya dan menatap orang tersebut.

"Hehehe," ia hanya nyengir sambil menatap pemuda manis ini seperti seorang idiot.

"Kenapa sihh, Himchan hyung? Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah memasang wajah seperti itu." cibir Youngjae, tapi pemuda yang dipanggil Himchan itu masih memasang wajah konyolnya.

"Ehehehe, nanti malam datang lah kerumah ku." ajak nya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan menatap Youngjae dengan penuh harap.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda manis berpipi chubby ini bingung plus takut? Ya, terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke rumah hyung tampan nya ini. Ralat. Hyung cantik nya ini yang terbilang sangat besar sekali, mereka, dirinya, Junhong pemuda manis dengan tinggi kelebihan itu, hyung cantiknya ini serta pacarnya yang bernama Yongguk yang berwajah agak seram, tapi nyatanya baik sekali berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya- bermain permainan bernama "Truth Or Dare", ya kalian pasti tahu permainan ini.

Ia mendapat kan "Dare" yang berarti ia harus menerima tantangan apa pun, dannnn jeniusnya Himchannn, tidak, tapi gilaaaa nya Himchan, Youngjae harus mengatakan suka pada seorang senior yang bernama "Daehyun". Hey hanya bilang suka kan itu gampang! Nyatakan suka lalu setelahnya bilang, "maaf, aku sedang dalam sebuah permainan." setelah itu membungkuk lalu pergi deh, gampang kan?

Hmmm gampang dari mananya? Batin Youngjae.

Tapi nyatanya...

"Ayolah datang saja nde?" bujuk Himchan sambil melayang kan Wink andalannya pada Youngjae, sampai ia bergidik.

"Sirheo!" final Youngjae."terakhir kali aku kerumah mu hyung, kau memberiku tantangan yang sangat memalukan."

"Sekarang tidak akan lagi deh. Janji." ucap pemuda pemilik eyes smile ini sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Hm, Youngjae manatap curiga hyung nya ini."ayolah Jae~"

"Janji hyung tidak akan mengatakan hal aneh lagi?" selidik Youngjae sambil menyambut jari kelingking Himchan dan menautkannya dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

Himchan tersenyum sumringah."yeyyy~ tentu saja! Malam ini pasti akan lebih seru dari malam sebelumnnya!" batin Himchan sambil tertawa evil, dan menatap pemuda manis disampingnya dengan menyeringai.

Hua Ha Ha Ha Haaaa

Hey ada apa dengan suara tawa ini?! Menyeramkan sekali.

.

.

"Tidak mau!" ketus pemuda manis bernama Youngjae ini sambil berjalan dengan cepatnya disebuah halaman rumah luas ini. Dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda cantik dan manis nan tinggi itu yang berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Ayolah Youngjae-ah~, tadi pagi oke-oke ajja."

"Itu tadi pagi, ini sudah malam hyung." jawab Youngjae dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Hyung ayolah, malam ini pasti lebih seru dari malam kemarin." akhirnya pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini ikut membujuk Youngjae.

Kenapa mereka harus membujuk Youngjae?

Ya, karena didalam sana-dibalkon rumah Himchan- sudah berkumpul 5 orang-selain dirinya- harus nya kan 3 orang, itu pikir Youngjae. Dia melihat makhluk(?) bermata sipit, ia tau siapa dia, itu adalah kekasih Junhong, Youngjae tidak masalah dengan namja bernama Jongup itu. Tapi... Ia melihat 'Dia'! Ya, si namja tampan bernama Daehyun itu, yang tengah menatap nya terkejut juga. Dan tanpa babibu Youngjae langsung mengambil langkah seribu menghiraukan teriakan Himchan yang memekakan telinga. Wajah manis Youngjae sudah merah padam nihh, teringat saat ia menyatakan suka pada pemuda tampan itu.

Tapi akhirnya Youngjae berkumpul juga dengan mereka dibalkon mewah milik seorang Kim Himchan. Setelah ia ditarik paksa oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Okeee, ayo kita mulai~" seru Himchan."tapi ada peraturannya ya jika dua orang pertama memilih Truth, berarti orang ketiga harus memilih Dare." jelas Himchan sambil menaik turun kan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Wahh, hyung, jadi teringat sebuah film horor nihh." seru Jongup, yang membuat Himchan menyeringai dengan lebarnya.

"Haha tau saja kau ini." Himchan menyeringai lagi. Yang lain hanya tertawa, tidak dengan Youngjae. Pemuda manis ini tengah menahan malu. Karena, Daehyun tepat ada dihadapannya tengah menatapnya juga, sambil tersenyum miring. Tamvannn nyaaaaa.

SkipTime. Sudah dua orang mendapatkan Truth, ya, Junhong dan Yongguk, mereka menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Sekarang Dare menanti salah satu dari mereka~

Youngjae harap-harap cemas nihh.

Akhirnya sebuah botol yang disimpan ditengah-tengah mereka berputar kembali dan ujung botol tersebut tepat berhenti ke arah Himchan.

"YES!" Youngjae bersorak dengan girangnya. Tapi akhirnya pemuda manis berpipi chubby ini mengerjap dan menundukan kembali kepalanya.

"Nah, seperti ini dong, biasanya kau yang paling heboh Jae." Youngguk berbicara sambil tertawa kecil. Youngjae hanya berdecak.

"Aku yang akan memberi tantangan!" seru Youngjae mengabaikan rasa malu yang sedari tadi menguasainya. Persetan dengan perasaan yang disebut malu itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin memberi tantangan pada hyung nya yang menyebalkan ini. Sebuah balas dendam tepatnya.

Youngjae menyeringai dan menatap Himchan serta Yongguk secara bergantian. Daehyun seperti terpana oleh tatapan yang dikeluarkan Youngjae melalui hazel indahnya itu."cium Yongguk hyung dengan sangat sangattttt bergairah dihadapan kami sekarang juga, haha." Youngjae merasa sangat bahagia melihat wajah cantik Himchan jadi memerah saking malu dan terkejutnya.

"Awas kau," geram Himchan sambil berlutut dihadapan Yongguk, walau pun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi meraka tapi tetap saja malu berciuman dihadapan teman-temannya. Youngjae hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan yang lainnya fokus menatap Banghim menanti hal yang jarang terjadi, atau tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Pemuda berparas cantik ini langsung menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya, ia menarik napas. Yongguk hanya tersenyum menunggu pemuda cantik ini untuk menciumnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar sekali.

Cup

Bibir tipis itu sudah menempel dengan sempurna dibibir sexy milik seorang Bang Yongguk.

Junhong menahan napas nya, Jongup hanya mengerjap, Daehyun tersenyum konyol, Youngjae? Ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Tidak percaya bahwa Himchan akan memenuhi tantangan gilanya. Perasaan Youngjae jadi tidak enak. Jadi teringat kata-kata Himchan beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Awas kau, ..._

Argh bodoh nya Youngjae. Pasti ia akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih gila nanti.

Ciuman terus berlanjut, makin panas, makin bergairah. Hingga Jongup harus menutup mata Junhong untuk keselamatan mata polosnya.

"Hey, hey, mau sampai kapan kalian terus berciuman?" tanya Daehyun datar, melihat Banghim yang terus berciuman bahkan sampai tiduran dilantai?

Ah, akhirnya Himchan kembali duduk dan merapikan dirinya sendiri dengan pipi yang merona, lalu ia menatap Youngjae sambil menyeringai. Youngjae balas menatapnya. Dan menelan kembali ludahnya dengan berat. Tatapan apa itu? Tatapan nya seperti seorang penyihir dalam film putri salju saja. Menyeramkan bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

Suite Room.

Itu lah huruf yang tercetak dipapan kayu tebal mengkilap yang digantung dengan cantiknya didepan pintu berwarna krem ini.

Dua pemuda berbeda warna kulit ini menggaruk belakang leher mereka yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka saat pemuda berkulit tan ini membuka pintu dihadapan mereka."silahkan..." gumamnya canggung pada pemuda berpipi chubby ini.

 _Arrggghhhh Himchan hyung, lihat saja nanti!_

"Te- terima kasih..."

Baru saja mereka akan membuka sepatu mereka. Mereka malah dikejutkan dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang bertebaran dimana-mana, disetiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Hm, Himchan hyung... Niat sekali ya Jae?" kata pemuda berbibir tebal ini.

"Eo eohhh..." _Himchan hyung sungguh gilaaaaa arrrggghhhh._ Frustasi rasa nya pemuda manis ini pada hyung nya itu. Ingin rasanya pemuda manis ini memutilasi hyung nya yang cantik seperti iblis itu. Agrh sekarang ia mengakui bahwa hyung nya itu tidak seperti malaikat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ohhh, kalian pasti penasaran kan kenapa mereka berdua ada disini?

Hmm ayo kita kembali ke 36 menit yang lalu.

"Assa!," Himchan menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Youngjae yang merasa heran. Kenapa pemuda cantik itu menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah sarat akan kepuasan? Padahal kan ujung botolnya bukan mengarah ke arah Youngjae. Tapi tepat mengarah pada pamuda tampan berbibir tebal itu, yang juga menatap Himchan dengan heran plus aneh."haha kena kau Yoo Youngjae!"

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Junhong polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Himchan menghiraukannya, ia juga menghiraukan semua tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya. Pemuda cantik ini langsung tersenyum manis... Atau misterius ke arah Daehyun."Daehyun-ah~," Himchan terus tersenyum."bercinta lah dengan Yoo Youngjae." lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap suku kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, dan menatap Youngjae dengan puas sekali lagi.

"NDE?!/NDE?!"

.

Dannnn, disini lah Youngjae dan Daehyun sekarang. Duduk dengan canggung disofa panjang bergaris belang berwarna cokelat dengan krem. Dibawah kaki mereka, Daehyun dan Youngjae menginjak banyak sekali kelopak bunga mawar merah. Himchan memang telah benar-benar merencanakan ini.

"Hmmm kita tidak perlu melakukannya Youngjae-ah," Daehyun akhirnya berbicara sambil melirik Youngjae pada sudut matanya. Pemuda manis itu langsung menatap Daehyun."aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Ini hanya sebuah tantangan. Dan, Himchan hyung pun tidak akan tau bahwa kita tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mu tidak nyaman." lanjutnya.

"Tidak aku ingin melakukannya!" ujar Youngjae dalam satu tarikan napas. Yang membuat seorang Jung Daehyun langsung menatap pemuda manis itu dengan terkejut. Dan melihat Youngjae sedang menutup rapat-rapat hazel indahnya, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Kau... Ingin melakukannya?," Youngjae mengangguk pelan."denganku?" Youngjae mengangguk cepat.

 _Aishhh betapa gila nyaaa._ Youngjae membatin. Lalu pemuda manis ini pun menatap Daehyun. Tapi berbarengan dengan itu pemuda tampan berbibir tebal itu langsung menghubungkan bibir sexy nya dengan bibit tipis Youngjae. Youngjae tentu saja membulatkan matanya dengan sangat sangat sempurna.

Youngjae memang sudah lama menyukai seorang Jung Daehyun. Tapi selalu menghindar ketika berpas-pasan dengan pemuda tampan ini. Ia takut jika Daehyun itu normal. Karena Youngjae sering melihat Daehyun selalu mengobrol dengan banyak yeoja, dikampusnya.

Yang awalnya Youngjae diam saja, akhirnya pemuda manis ini ikut memejamkan matanya serta mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Daehyun. Dan membalas ciuman lembut Daehyun. Hanya lumatan-lumatan saja.

Akhirnya Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan kening masih menempel dengan kening Youngjae. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat hazel Youngjae yang masih tertutup. Daehyun tersenyum tipis. Lalu perlahan-lahan Youngjae membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan bertemu pandang dengan hazel tajam yang sangat dekat dengan hazelnya. Hening. Mereka hanya saling tatap, dalam tatapan yang sangat sangat dekat ini. Dengan posisi yang masih sama. Youngjae melingkarkan lengannya dileher Daehyun, sedang kan Daehyun ia melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang ramping Youngjae.

Dan perlahan-lahan Daehyun mulai membaringkan Youngjae diatas sofa."Can I?" tanya Daehyun dengan suara rendah tepat ditelinga kiri Youngjae. Youngjae merasa merinding, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Mendapat persetujuan pemuda tampan ini langsung mengecupi telinga Youngjae terus turun sampai ke perpotongan leher pemuda manis itu. Youngjae berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Akh-" Daehyun menemukan titik sensitif Yougjae dilehernya, dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Tidak ingin meninggalkan tanda yang terlalu jelas. Setelah dileher naik ke rahangnya, dan sampai lah diujung bibir Youngjae yang merah itu. Dan menekankan bibir tebalnya diujung bibir Youngjae dengan lembut. Untuk lebih meresapinya Daehyun menutup matanya dengan lembut dan lebih menekankan bibir sexynya di bibir tipis itu. Betapa manisnya.

.

"Hmmppp~"

Ciuman panas nan bergairah itu mereka lakukan diatas ranjang berukuran king size. Ditemani cahaya remang dari lampu bohlam yang berada dimeja nakas ciuman mereka sangat menuntut.

Disela-sela ciumannya Daehyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Youngjae yang berada dibawahnya. Lalu menariknya, hingga pemuda berpipi chubby itu telanjang dada. Dan ciuman Daehyun turun ke dada Youngjae menjilat dan menghisap kuat-kuat niple merah muda Youngjae.

"Akh Daehyun-ah~~" Youngjae meremas rambut Daehyun menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Tak tinggal diam, Daehyun memelintir niple lain Youngjae dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ahh Youngjae merasa senang sekali.

Udara makin panas saja. Saat Daehyun sudah menelanjangi pemuda manis itu. Daehyun menelan dengan berat ludah nya sendiri, menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Pipi chubby Youngjae jadi lebih merona saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Daehyun.

Youngjae bangun dari berbaringnya dan meraih kerah baju Daehyun, lalu membisik kan sesuatu ditelinga kanan Daehyun."tidak adil jika kau masih berpakaian sunbae~"

Daehyun tersenyum miring, lalu menangkup pipi Youngjae."jadi, mau kah kau membantu ku sayang~"

"oh, dengan senang hati sunbae~"

Woahhh kenapa Youngjae jadi seperti ini?!

"kau bisa jadi nakal juga ternyata." Daehyun manarik gemas pipi berisi Youngjae yang memerah itu."biasa nya kau selalu menghindari ku…."

"bukan menghindari mu…. Aku hanya malu saja saat bertemu denganmu…"

"wae?"

"entahlah…." Jawab Youngjae sambil melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Daehyun. Tidak ingin menatap hazel tajam yang tengah menatap nya itu.

Daehyun kembali membaring kan Youngjae."mau kah kau melakukan ini dengan ku?" Youngjae hanya mengangguk."aku akan melalukan nya secara perlahan."

"la- lakukan." Titah Youngjae.

Dimulai dengan ciuman panjang nan bergairah. Lalu Daehyun menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjilati tiga jari nya, sebagai pelumas untuk meregangkan Hole sempit Youngjae."yang basah Jae."

"ini sudah basah tau!"

"haha, oke. Siap yah."

Daehyun mulai melebarkan paha Youngjae."hole mu berkedut Jae~"

"ishh kau ini! Akh-" belum selesai mengumpat Daehyun sudah memasukan satu jarinya."ish bilang dong bodoh."

"hehe, maaf, aku tadi hanya mengalihkan perhatianmu saja. Apakah sakit?"

"ti- tidak, teruskan sajahh ahh,"

Daehyun memaju-mundur kan jari tengah nya didalam hole hangat Youngjae. Ingin rasanya ia segera memasukkan milik nya kedalam Sanaa. Pasti nikmat sekali.

"akkhhh masukan semuanya Daeeeee." Menambahkan satu jari lagi, sungguh membuat sakit serta nikmat bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae."akhhh~" Daehyun semakin cepat melakukannya dengan dua jarinya. Hole milik Youngjae sungguh ketat menjepit dua jarinya. Bagaimana nanti jika miliknya yang masuk?

Pemuda tampan ini mencoba mencari sweet spot didalam sana, jadi ia semakin dalam memasukan jarinya."akhh~ Daehyn-ahhh, disanahhhh~" racau Youngjae.

"ugh Jae, aku ingin berada didalam dirimu sekarang juga~"

"silahkhannn."

Daehyun menyeringai. Ia pun mengeluarkan jarinya. Tapi sebelum melakukannya Daehyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Youngjae dengan kedua tangannya berada dikedua sisi kepala Youngjae, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat."a- ada apa?" Tanya Youngjae gugup saat terus ditatap seperti itu. Daehyun tidak menjawab ia malah menyibakkan rambut basah yang ada dikening Youngjae, dan mencium kening itu dengan lembut dan lama.

"saranghae Yoo Youngjae."

DEG.

Barusan Daehyun bilang, _saranghae?_

Youngjae memegang pundak Daehyun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan."a- apa…?"

"saranghae Yoo Youngjae." Ucap nya lembut sambil mengecup bibir tipis Youngjae. Mata Youngjae jadi berkaca-kaca."wa- wae? Kenapa kau menangis?" Daehyun terkejut saat melihat pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Youngjae langsung memeluk leher Daehyun erat-erat, yang semakin membuat Daehyun bingung."ku- ku kira kau _normal_ …"

Daehyun membalas pelukan Youngjae dan membawanya duduk dipangkuannya."kata siapa hm?" Youngjae hanya menggeleng dipelukan Daehyun, membuat pemuda tampan ini tersenyum tipis."aku hanya menyukai mu Yoo Youngjae." Pemuda manis ini semakin erat memeluk Daehyun."hey Jae,"

"apa?" Youngjae masih terisak dipelukan Daehyun.

"kau tau, adikku sudah sangat berkedut sayang~"

Blushh~

"dengan posisi kita yang seperti ini." Lanjut nya dengan suara serak.

"ish kau ini merusak suasana saja." Gerutu Youngjae dan melepas kan pelukannya. Daehyun hanya terkekeh dan mendorong kembali Youngjae hingga ia berbaring.

"bersiap lah untuk beberapa ronde sayang, karena kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasih ku." Daehyun menyeringai.

"akhh~ lebih cepat Daeeahhh~" Daehyun terus menggerak kan pinggulnya secara random yang membuat Youngjae terus mengeluarkan suara erotisnya. Ia meremas dengan kuat seprei yang berada dibawahnya yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi karena kegiatan mereka sedari tadi.

Sudah dua kali mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka yang membuat perut mereka sangat langket.

"ahh` aku datang lagi Daeahh~"

"nado Youngjae-ahh~"

"ahhhh~"

Daehyun ambruk disamping Youngjae."kau ingin aku yang melakukannya Dae?"

"tidak. Sampai disini saja Jae, aku tau kau juga pasti lelah." Daehyun membelai rahang Youngjae. Youngjae malah cemberut."hey! kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu Jae?" Youngjae hanya menggeleng pelan. Daehyun menyeringai."kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" Youngjae mengangguk seperti anak kecil dan tersenyum lebar."hmmm dasar nakal."

"hehehe~."

"bangunkan 'dia' lagi kalau begitu."Daehyun masih memasang seringainya melihat kekasih barunya itu membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Pasalnya mulutnya ini masih sakit karena tadi dia juga yang harus membangun kan penis Daehyun yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Tapi….. dia sungguh masih ingin melakukannya lagi.

Ia pun membulat kan tekad. Lalu menyuruh pemuda tampan itu untuk berlutut. Daehyun tentu saja langsung menurut, karenaaaaaa ia juga masih belum merasa puas. Ha ha.

Youngjae membungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan penis besar milik Daehyun. Dan mulai melahap(?) kepala penis Daehyun. Ugh pipi chubby nya jadi makin chubby saja. Sangat lucu.

"Akhhh Jae lebihh chepattt~" dan Youngjae memaju mundur kan kepalanya, dibantu oleh Daenyun yang menekan belakang kepala Youngjae agar lebih dalam benda 'itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Untung tidak tersedak."kurasa cukup Jae~"

Saat Daehyun akan membaringkan Youngjae, pemuda manis ini malaj langsung menerjang Daehyun. Jadilah ia duduk diperut Daehyun dan mengerling nakal."kau semakin nakal Jae." Daehyun tersenyum mesum.

"Semua ini, gara-gara kamu."

"Shhh jaeahhh," Youngjae menggesekkan twins ball nya dipermukaan perut Daehyun, yang tentu saja membuat pemuda tampan itu mendesah nikmat. Youngjae teraenyum manis. Penis Daehyun tepat menempel dibelahan pantalnya. Ahh Youngjae terus menggeseknya. Ia mencoba menahan desahannya sendiri dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jae dia sudah sangat berkedut, ingin masuk kedalam rumahnya~"

"Tidak sekarang Baby~. Ini hukuman untuk mu!"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan heran."whatt? Hukuman apa? Perasaan aku tidak berbuat salah pada mu?"

"Ada Baby~. Ingat saat aku menyatakan suka padamu?" Daehyun mengangguk."kau tidak menjawabnya sayang~" dengan senyum manis nya Youngjae mengeluarkan setiap katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Whattttt

"Hey itu salahmu Jae-ahhh~"

"Kenapa salah ku?" Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibir tipisnya. Dan... Secepat kilat Daehyun membalikkan posisi mereka. Membuat Youngjae terkejut setengah mati."a- apa itu?" karena Daehyun memasang seringai mesumnya.

"Sebelum aku bisa menjawab mu saat itu " Daehyun menggantung katanya beberapa saat lalu memulainya kembali."kau malah kabur. Ingat?"

Youngjae terlihat berpikir-pikir dengan memasang wajah Innocentnya. Ugh membuat libido seorang Jung Daehyun semakin meningkat saja.

"Jae. Kau membangun kan gairah ku lagi. Bersiap-siap lah untuk beberapa ronde lagi~"

ANDWAEEEEEEEEE

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Ugh maaf atas kegajean cerita nya Reader-nim *BOW* hehe, dannnnn maaf adegan "itu" nya juga kurang HOT sama aneh! karnaa SAMmmmmm... Masih volos eheheheheew XD**

 **Dan maaf kan SAM jika banyak typo dan kata yang kurang tepat! Karena SAM ngetiknya tengah malem heheheheee :D**

 **Oke deh jangan lupa Review nya yah Reader-nim hehe^^**

 **#TrustBAP**

 **Kalian pasti udah tau kan berita terbaru dari alien alien kita? T-T emakkkkk kuuhhhh, pokok nya kita harus tetap dukung and percaya ama mereka Babydeullll T-T T-T, kita pasti bisa menghadapi nya bersama-sama! Just Trust bieipiiiiiii ;*.**

 **Oke see you next time~ :((**

 **Hey jangan lupa Reviewnya tentang FF nya yahh :D**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**


End file.
